1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-carbonyl anilines which are further N-substituted by means of a radical cyano methylene or carbothioamide methylene. These compounds are useful and valuable intermediates for the preparation of 1-aryl imidazoles which are known, by U.S. Ser. No. 07/606518 filed on Oct.31, 1990,now U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,525, as pesticides for controlling arthropod, nematode, helminth or protozoan pests and more particularly for controlling arthropods, especially mites or foliar or soil insects, without causing injury to crop plants. The invention relates also to the process of preparation of such 1-aryl imidazoles from the intermediates hereabove defined.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various substituted N-carbonyl anilines are known to be useful as intermediates of biologically active material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3200151 and 3131218 describe N-cyanomethyl N-formyl 2,6-dimethylaniline as intermediates of pharmaceuticals.